


Secrets.

by orphan_account



Category: British Actor RPF, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 08:10:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris doesn't know how much longer he can be near Tom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets.

Tom could feel Chris’ warm hand rub the back of his head. They had been outside signing for what seemed like hours. Tom’s hand was starting to cramp from signing so many things, but he didn’t care. He was out there not for himself, not for the recognition, nothing like that. He was out there to greet his fans. “Tom, we need to leave. It’s getting late, come on,” Chris rubbed the back of Tom’s head a bit more. Looking over at Chris, Tom nodded. “Alright. I’ll be in the car in a moment. I just need to finish signing these things,” Tom continued signing things until everyone in front of him had at least one thing signed. He thanked everyone for coming out and hurried to the car where Chris was waiting for him.

Climbing in to the car, Tom took the seat next to him and sat a bit closer than he probably needed to. He started rubbing his hand and, after a few moments, Chris took Tom’s hand in between his hands and started rubbing them. “You really need to learn how to say no, mate,” Chris chuckled. Leaning his head back, Tom sighed. There was no way he could do that. He’d feel terrible about it. He didn’t have it in him to tell someone no, he never had.

Still rubbing Tom’s hand, Chris looked over. Tom’s neck was there right next to him. He had been longing to kiss it, but he never dared mention anything to Tom. He wasn’t sure how Tom felt, so he didn’t bother even though it was tearing him up inside. It was getting to the point where he didn’t care. He wasn’t exactly hiding it anymore but it wasn’t like he couldn’t help it. He honestly did want Tom to know but…He just didn’t know how to put it. Without realizing it, Chris had stopped rubbing Tom’s hand. Tom didn’t say anything, though. Instead, he entwined his fingers with Chris’. Staying like that for the rest of the ride to their hotel, Chris let Tom fall asleep on his shoulder. A smile crept upon his face. He hadn’t felt that peaceful in a long time.

Waking Tom up when they arrived at their hotel room, Tom asked Chris if he would come in to his room for a bit until he fell asleep. Tom would never admit it, but he hated being in a room all alone while he was trying to fall asleep, so Chris would go in to his room with him every once in a while. Nothing ever happened, but that didn’t bother Chris. He just liked being near Tom. Sliding his room key in to the slot, Tom pulled it out faster than he should have. “Damn,” he muttered under his breath as he tried it again. This time the green light flashed and Tom turned the handle and swung the door open. The room was cold, much colder than Tom had left it. It felt lonely and forgotten, which is exactly what he feared feeling like, but he knew Chris was there. He knew Chris wouldn’t forget him.

Walking to the desk in the far corner of the room, Tom switched the lamp on. He was in the process of walking to the two bedside lamps when Chris stepped in front of him. “Leave them off, Tom,” Chris whispered as he leaned down and pressed his lips against Tom’s neck. Gasping, Tom didn’t know what to do. He didn’t not want it, but he didn’t know what was happening or how to react, so he didn’t. He simply stood there until Chris brought his lips up to Tom’s and started kissing him. Tom brought one of his hands up and grabbed a handful of Chris’ hair while he placed the other on Chris’ hip so he could pull him closer. 

Breaking the kiss momentarily, Chris whispered in to Tom’s ear. His breath was hot on Tom’s cool skin and it sent a shiver down his spine. “I’m sorry, Tom. I should have told you sooner. I waited too long and I didn’t want it to happen like this but…” Tom leaned back and pressed a finger to Chris’ mouth. “No, don’t worry about it. I want it too,” Tom kissed Chris again and led him backwards towards the bed. Pushing Chris down, Tom climbed on top of him and leaned down to kiss Chris’ neck. He sucked a bit, making Chris moan quietly. Tom hadn’t realized it before, but he really did want Chris. He wanted him in every way he could have him and he didn’t understand why it took until now to realize this. He loved Chris in so many ways that he had gotten confused and couldn’t tell which kind of love was most prominent. But now he understood. Now everything made sense. He didn’t just love Chris. He was in love with Chris.


End file.
